


Killing Time

by inbatcountry17



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbatcountry17/pseuds/inbatcountry17
Summary: Deus Ex one-shots focused on TF29. 
Features: Movies nights, worried fathers, box forts, cereal, and puppies. Not in that order.





	1. Movie Night: One

MacReady, Adam discovered, was not so bad after a few beers and with his eyes glued to the screen of a TV. He was willing to bet Mac knew every line, but he was as riveted watching Goldeneye as if it were the first time he’d seen it.

They were three movies into the marathon. The idea was to show him one from every Bond ‘era’. At least that was the plan Mac had thrust on him when he turned up. 

MacReady’s apartment was nicer than Adam’s, but messier than Miller’s. It was the kind of place that you looked at and knew the owner was single for awhile. Not that there was anything wrong with that—Adam would be the biggest hypocrite in the world if he thought there was.

The first movie had come with considerable commentary from his host about everything from the cinematography to the differences from the book. Adam, for his part, had never seen MacReady so enamored about anything. It was too fascinating not to let him continue.

That had tapered off halfway through the second movie. The silence had become, dare he say it, companionable. The movies were downright silly with their depictions of espionage, but he gathered that was supposed to be the charm of it. MacReady of all people would know that wasn’t what it was like at all. He didn’t need Adam to tell him.

So, he sat back and just enjoyed the movies. With Mac. God that was strange. He even let MacReady put on one more than planned...

 

A passing truck woke Adam. He jerked awake, bewildered. For half a second he didn’t know where he was.

Mac’s apartment.

He had fallen asleep at some point, and so had MacReady from the looks of things. The last of the popcorn spilled across the carpet, the bowl having been knocked over when they passed out. Mac had sprawled out on the couch with his legs across Adam’s lap. 

The sun was only just starting to rise, and he didn’t have to be into work today unless there was an emergency. Adam quieted a yawn and went back to sleep. Leaving Mac’s apartment and walking home in the cold felt like too much effort right about now.


	2. Getting Through It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be seen as another expansion to my other story 'Wish That You Were Here'. 
> 
> Also, a part of this was inspired by a wonderful piece of fanart done by Sarlyne on Tumblr. 
> 
> http://sarlyneart.tumblr.com/post/150185995654/deus-ex-mankind-divided-miller-susie-goddamn

Susie had gotten out of the hospital that morning, and she was still in some pain. At least it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was before the surgery. The doctors had prescribed rest, physical therapy sessions, and medication that made her groggy.

There wasn’t a whole lot to do but watch her favorite movies, she didn’t have the focus for anything else. This was an improvement though. She was recovering. That was what he kept telling himself.

Coming home hadn’t been easy, but it _was_ worth it. The minute he had seen his kids again he had been able to breathe a little easier. Being able to hold them had lifted a weight he hadn’t even known was there.

There was a gentle nudge to his shoulder.

“She’s asleep,” Neil whispered, smiling just a little. Miller looked down to see that she was indeed asleep. Susie had sat curled up to him for most of the day. He hadn’t even noticed that she drifted off.

“I’ll put her to bed,” he whispered back.

He carefully scooped her up. It was times like this he was glad that Susie slept like a log even when she wasn’t on painkillers. They used to joke that a marching band could go through the apartment and she wouldn’t wake up.

He entered her room. The walls painted a soft peach and decorated in white. It was probably the cheeriest room in the apartment. It contrasted Ethan’s with his glow in the dark stars and navy blues. He remembered the day they had painted each room. The decision to adopt a daughter and later a son.

God, Neil and he were so in love then.

They still were or, at least, he still loved Neil. Things had turned bitter at some point. He didn't know when or how to fix it, but he was determined try and fix it if Neil would give him another chance.

He hugged Susie tight and pressed a light kiss to her head, squeezing his eyes shut. Enjoying being able to hold her again, just for the moment. He had to believe they’d all get through this.

He laid her down and tucked her in. He looked up to find Neil watching him from the doorway, a gentle smile on his face.


	3. Puppies and Friendship

MacReady remembered the day Jensen first showed up in the office. Mr. Dark and Brooding In A Trench Coat. People had actually found him intimidating. Not Mac, of course, but _people_ had.

But there he was at his desk, bowl full of kids cereal and watching a livestream of puppies from one of those not for profit dog shelters.

Chang thought he was up to something, because of course Chang thought that.

Jensen was a kind man and a fucking dork wrapped up in the most antisocial persona MacReady had ever seen in his life. The type of guy who would give you his shirt if you asked for it, assuming you could just get past the perpetual pissed off expression on his face.

“We need to do something about that,” Aria said as she handed him a file. She glared at Jensen.

“Why?” Here Mac was thinking the sight was a bit adorable, if not sort of funny. He would have thought Aria would be the last person to advocate more professionalism in the work place.

“It’s not healthy!” she said. “He needs something with more substance than that.”

“You mean…like getting him real puppy?” he asked, confused. They were friendly enough these days, but gifting him a pet was a bit much. He could see it, though. Jensen cuddling a tiny little dog. Maybe he _could_ -

Aria raised a brow.

“As much as I would love to see you give him a puppy, I was talking about the cereal.”

“Oh! Of course,” Mac coughed, “yeah, that’s not healthy.”

“I don’t think he knows how to cook,” she said.

Mac busied himself with pretending to read the file.

“Well that’s not my fucking problem.”

“He needs a real meal, MacReady,” Aria insisted. One of the puppies on the livestream began playing with a toy frog, making Jensen chuckle.

“What are you his mother?” Mac withdrew back to his office, needing to get away from the sight before any more bright ideas could spring up in his head.

“No, I’m his friend,” she said to his retreating back. “And so are you!”

Bullshit. Complete bullshit. They were not friends.

He glanced at his calendar and saw Saturday was marked as Bond night. Mac wanted to bang his head on his desk. _Bullshit._


	4. The Christmas Party

The Christmas party was in full swing when Adam arrived. TF29 had booked a hotel to avoid drunken accidents in their headquarters. It struck Adam that if anyone wanted to get rid of them all they would have to do is bomb one room, but he kept that to himself. It was probably nothing no one else hadn’t already thought of.

Across the crowded room he saw MacReady was sober and watching the goings on like a hawk. He must have drawn the short stick for designated driver.

“Adam! I didn’t think you’d come!”

He turned to see Aria approaching him, reindeer antlers on her head and a cup of spiked punch in her hand. Her walk was steady and her words weren’t slurred, so not quite drunk yet. Getting there, though.

“Yeah, well, thought I would at least drop by to say hello,” Adam said.

Aria smiled at him.

“Stay awhile?”

Adam looked passed her to scan the room. He spotted Miller wearing an ugly Christmas sweater camping the drinks table looking two seconds away from passing out drunk. Smiley was doing his best to chat up a group of female agents who weren't impressed and Chang was by himself in a corner of the room with a paper plate full of snacks. Then there was Mac looking like he would rather be anywhere else.

He turned back to Aria, smile still full of tentative hope.

“Sure,” Adam said. “I can spare a few minutes.”

She beamed at him. He let her lead him over to the banquet table. He followed Chang’s example and grabbed a few types of every cookie. While he was doing that Smiley finally got punched by one of the women he was attempting to hit on. Aria ran over to go break it up before it the situation could turn worse and sour the party. Miller didn’t even look up.

Adam wandered over to where Mac was leaning up against a wall, just watching as Aria handled the situation.

“Good god, Rudolph, what the fuck are you _wearing_?” MacReady said to him in lieu of a greeting.

Adam hid a smile. As a joke, Malik had sent him a jacket with snowmen patterns that light up. On a whim he had thrown it on when he left his apartment, sick of drinking alone and not being able to get drunk like he wanted.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Adam answered. He glanced over at Miller. “Do you think someone should cut him off?”

Mac looked passed him at their boss polishing off another bottle of champagne.

“First Christmas after a divorce,” he said. “Leave him be.”

“If you want to join him, go. I’ll take over babysitting duties,” Adam said.

MacReady looked at him like he had just given him the greatest gift in the world. He didn’t need to be told twice. He dashed passed Adam with a quick, “thanks, Rudolph.”

“Don’t mention it.” Adam shook his head. Two agents he recognized, but didn’t know the names of walked by. One gaped in horror at his jacket while the other doubled over in drunken giggles. The latter insisted on high fiving him.

Thirty minutes later he was treated to the spectacle of Mac and Aria stumbling through a waltz near the large Christmas tree set up in the center of the room. That alone was worth showing up to see and get footage of. The dance ended when Mac tripped over one of the tech boys passed out on the floor. No one was hurt. Aria just laughed her head off as MacReady cycled through curses. The techie crawled under the tree and went back to sleep hugging the base of it like a teddy bear.

Adam helped Mac to his feet, giving him another glass of eggnog.

“Evey-everyone knows A Christmas Carol with Patrick Stewart is the best Christmas movie,” MacReady said as he followed Adam back to the banquet table. “Aria says it’s Home Alone. Can you believe that? _Home Alone_?”

“You’re right, that is ridiculous,” Adam agreed. “The best Christmas movie is obviously The Muppet’s Christmas Carol.”

Mac threw his eggnog at Adam.

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I've been struggling to write lately. I'm so happy I managed to finish this.


	5. Box Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, dumb thing I wrote. Again, based on my silly headcanon list.

MacReady blinked once, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. Nope, still there. A goddamn boxfort in the middle of their goddamn office. Big enough to fit at least three adults if they sat down and stayed hunched over. Jensen had dragged his computer in there. He could hear puppies.

 _‘AUGS ONLY’_ the sign on the front said.

He turned to Smiley who was sipping coffee as he flipped through a magazine.

“Miller’s not in yet?” Mac asked.

“What?” Smiley looked up at him. “Yeah he is. Came in at the usual time.”

“He saw this,” MacReady waved his arm in the direction of the fort, “then?”

“Saw it? He gave Adam pointers. It didn’t look like Miller got a lot of sleep last night. Guess he didn’t want to deal with his shenanigans.” Smiley shrugged.

Mac frowned. It was up to him, then. He strode over to the pile of boxes and, without ceremony, gave it good kick.

“ _Oi_. Jensen!” To his disappoint, the structural integrity of the structure held. A flap opened, and a pair of augmented eyes glowed in the darkness. “You call this professional, agent?”

“No, I call this _Fort Royale_. You aren’t invited.”


End file.
